Oops
by cat94208
Summary: A mistake leaves Lumiere and a certain sarcastic experiment stuck in a room together. Arguing ensues.


**Hello! Me and Reubenizadorables625 challenged each other to write a story that involves both Lumiere and Experiment 625, so here's mine. Also please check hers out as its quite good. **

* * *

><p>Experiment 625 gave the empty jar an annoyed glance. He had been certain that there had been more mayonnaise than that. "Gantu had better not been sneaking into my supplies again," he muttered as he slid off the chair to the floor. He did not in the least feel like going to the store for more, but these sandwiches really wouldn't be complete without it. He scowled. He would just have to find a substitute. He had barely made it three steps before he was enveloped in a white light.<p>

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to find himself in a rather rich looking room. Cushions were scattered about and beautiful oriental rugs covered the floor. Light was coming in from several nearby windows, but all he could see out of them was sky. "Where am I?" 625 wondered. "This certainly isn't Gantu's ship. He couldn't afford any of this stuff, not on what Hamsterwheel pays him."<p>

Deciding that exploring couldn't hurt he began to walk around. "Hey is anybody here!" he called.

There was a clanging noise behind him and he turned around. He blinked, for the second time that day surprised at what he saw. A candle was standing a short distance away from him. Except it had eyes, a mouth and a nose, and was obviously alive.

"Bon jour, monsieur, are you the owner of this place?"

Even better it was a French candle he though sarcastically. This must be an experiment and one made about the same time Jumba created Frenchfry at that. Great. He supposed Gantu would want him to capture it. Well that wasn't his job. He would just ask it how to get out of here and then make his way back to the spaceship. "No. I don't own this place. Ha I'd never have the money to own a place like this. I'm experiment 625. What's your number?"

The candle looked confused. "My number, monsieur? I do not understand. My name is Lumiere." He bowed. "If you do not mind me asking are you under a curse too?"

625 blinked. Curse? What was he talking about? "I don't have any curse on me, unless it's a curse of lack of sandwich supplies. Look do you happen to know the way out of here?"

Lumiere looked mildly flustered, "I am sorry monsieur. I had assumed…" His voice trailed off and he gave 625 a puzzled look. He looked as if he was about to ask something else but then he sighed. "I have just arrived here myself. I am afraid I do not know a way out."

"Great," 625 grumbled. "Well at least we're somewhere comfortable," and with that he plunked down on one of the ornate cushions.

"Should we not explore?" Lumiere waved his candles about the room. "I'm sure we will find someone."

"You go ahead and do what you want, candle," 625 leaned back into his cushion. The strange candle could explore for him now and he could relax here and maybe take a nap. "I'm staying here. Whoever brought us here can come to us if they want to talk."

Lumiere frowned at the rudeness but quickly brightened again. "Perhaps they do not realize we are here?" he suggested.

625 didn't bother to open his eyes which he had closed. "Whatever you say candle." He was safe here at least for now and he didn't see the point of exploring and putting himself in danger, though it would be nice if he could find some food…

"My name is Lumiere," there was a clanging noise and 625 opened his eyes to see that the candle had hopped closer, and he looked annoyed. He closed his eyes again.

The smell of burning fur made him leap to his feet. "Ow! what was that for!"

"Where is your spirit of adventure?" Lumiere asked holding his arms out wide, acting as if he had done nothing.

"I don't have one," 625 answered warily eying Lumiere's candles.

"Everyone has one, monsieur. We just have to find yours." Lumiere smiled at him.

"Well I'm not everyone," 625 repeated. He then proceeded to move a short distance away from the candle and then sit down. He doubted the candle could do any worse than Gantu's blaster, but being burned was never pleasant.

Thankfully Lumiere didn't seem interested in burning him again. He just shrugged and looked around. His eyes lightened on one of the windows. "Perhaps we will be able to see where we are if we look out the window, yes?"

625 looked at the window and then at Lumiere. "I think you're a bit to short for that."

"If you allow me to stand on you're shoulders, monsieur…"

"No way," 625 snorted. "I'm not going to be a stepping stool to a candle." He could tell the candle that he could just climb up the wall and peer out, but he wasn't about to go to all that trouble of using his powers. He could also probably open the heavy looking door that appeared to be their only way out too, but he most certainly wasn't doing that.

Lumiere stared at him, but then apparently decided he wasn't worth the trouble and started to hop off to explore the room further. He didn't get very far though. For just then a big blue… something popped into the room.

"Don't worry, Al!" the thing called. "It's right in here!" Then suddenly it stopped and its eyes widened. It looked from 625, to Lumiere and then back to 625. "Oops."

"Who are you?" 625 demanded, getting to his feet once more and putting his hands on his hips.

"Monsieur, do you happen to know why we are here?" Lumiere asked.

"Oops… He he." The blue thing rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry about this." He then quickly pointed his finger at them.

* * *

><p>The next second 625 found himself sprawled out on the cold metal floor of Gantu's spaceship. Slowly he got to his feet. That had been strange to say the least. He looked about him. "Well it looks like G. isn't home yet." He shrugged. "Might as well finish those sandwiches."<p> 


End file.
